Batarians (list)
Members of the batarian species appearing or mentioned on CDN. Contemporary A''' * Abad Sam-mel - slaver, state intelligence operative * Abron Gral’thub - minister of the interior, Hegemony * Abronak Dil-lar - murder victim, Anhur * Agrachi Brabsocan - former intelligence operative, criminal * Albraik Odama - member of the Camalan Grusto, originator of a fad wherein false facial hair is worn. * Andeia Shae’Namea - Corporal, Hegemony military. Led a fireteam consisting of Privates Bea’Ian, Kaelaiche, and Qaue’Newra, who were killed in action assisting in an evacuation. * Aranu Livn’et - selected to be Esiv of the Kalnekh religion * Arkoztemates - governor of Xamdos * Arok Ryg'Nahl - slave trafficker, killed by Caldus Discori * Ashtor Sam'klar - criminal, Crimson Chains '''B * Baghlor Ventanas - lead panat player, Kryva'yhtye * Bala’Snaah Sruagh - Admiral, commanded from KHDV Soam’Bar, KIA during Reaper War * Baram Har-Rok - Valkarin Gar'sha * Barkut Ghurnack - author, bullshitter (see: Badass Barkut) * Bazan Har'dalak - of A'qari, haraba fighter * Borvo Barvovok - enforcer on Omega * Bosk Rach'sarel - hack doctor on Omega * Bozak Mal-larik - crime boss on Cartagena (see: Caratacus Catuvel) * Brazik Il-tara - recognized High Archon of the shenzaw ''order of warrior-monks * Bru'nok Shyucia - loyal bodyguard and lover for Kasuk Villadim, surprise driver of tanks '''D' * Dafbhral Galenouskiz - Axonor-Pontic Heavy Industries, Site Security * Drish'Narfal - Commander, Lorek 2nd Regiment; attacked by indoctrinated 6th Regiment during Reaper invasion E''' * Esarkhad Adar - Captain of the Crimson Suns * Etkhanad Askar-Ran - former leader of the Sixteen Sages '''F * Ferem Baccath - former intelligence operative * Friegsid Khor'shok - Blue Suns, 9 Commando G''' * Garash Ibrona - ship dealer, casualty of the Reaper War * Garoth Abnak - one of the first batarians to become a citizen of the Systems Alliance * Gartak Had'irakh - member of the Last Gasp * Go'jirik Gesh'graa - murder victim on Red Sky Colony * Goroim Ruush'ek - adoptive father/master of Tayunji Ruush'ek * Goronak Dar’Sadeh - former big shot on Cartagena * Goronak Grovok - employee of Harron-Bask Shipping, Omega * Goronak Ib'Bar - along with a human roommate, posted a bounty for Rekhas * Goronak Ilorik - Special Intervention Unit, former Aptorian Guard * Goronak Kolso - warlord, Nemean Abyss * Goronak Krush'Ov - politician, Hegemony * Goronak nabKohor * Goronak Nab'Morok - Lord General, placed a bounty on David Cunningham * Goronak Nar’Narnar - reporter, Bur'eche Broadcast News * Goronak Xerbonix - novelist '''H * Hakhan Agrath - influential politician on Lorek, Confederacy * Halturn Berch'Sann - CEO, Deva Sebec Holdings Incorporated, Confederacy I''' * Igmar Lognek - noblewoman, Confederacy Na'Hesit representative to Turvess. * Igol'eya Dhek'can - commander of the Imperial Dominion of Al'Hanon's Ninth Legion * Ilye Kolhal - former engineering student, refugee of A'qari * Isha Ruush'ek - adoptive mother/master of Tayunji Ruush'ek * Israa Alfarasi - pirate, known as "Calypso" * Itran Barlek - actor '''J * Jahl'uden - Na'Hesit councilor, Confederacy * Jarak Shar'Teil - HV personality, amateur comedian (see: The Life Egregious) * Jemak - governor of Kloro * Joral nabOrcas - Member of the Crimson Chains * Jorek Ba’Kohar - former Hegemony military, murdered by Reena Tayn (Asharia T'Saeri) * Julmoth Ran'Obhol - druggie, goofball K''' * Kadir Aldor - alleged former SIU agent, killed on Cartagena post-Reaper War * Kalra Tal'Edro - combatant in the gladiator games at Kloro * Kangarm - Omegan gang leader * Karok Bar-Shamel - one of the original founding gar'sha * Karonek Is-sta - member of the Crimson Chains, participated in the raid on Rhotan * Kevla Sonn-Dura - member of AEGIS * Kharog Ab'arohth - notorious pirate and slaver * Kholya Ran'obhal - Nos Astra Police Department * Kramen Soth’mal - "uncle" to Ferem Baccath '''L * Lahkel Seiro'tah - member of Camalan Grusto * Lavakh'bah Pactova - freelancer and smuggler M''' * Madek nab’Kohor - diplomat, The High Republic of Orozvhad * Mahat Gerat - technician, Project Supremacy * Makshi Ruush'ek - adoptive brother/master of Tayunji Ruush'ek * Mano'har-Mohak Vorkhet Jagdish-Dasharathak IX - exiled hereditary ruler of Greklon * Mano'har-Mohak Vorkhet Jagdish-Dasharathak X - governor of Greklon, abolitionist * Marl Delmoth - Camalan diplomatic liaison * Mat’othon Grob - government official, Hegemony * Mekan of Omega - mercenary, chief of security at Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt * Mekk Raksha - author, anthropologist * Melek Ib-bar - current leader of the Crimson Chains faction based on Lorek '''N * Naeyis “Three Eye” Calh’Hao - commanding officer of ''Bara'Seau'' * Nakalaxi Lorgrek - slaver (known as Kalla) * Nel’Tarras Tilshan - Hegemony diplomat * Nelras Tal'dar - former Hegemony officer, wandering mechanic O''' * Obterian Turnonav - ill-fated criminal * Odar Gro'Habbon - governor of Chresk '''P * Peri’Nah Naihn - General, Pan-Wual’H Defence Detachment * Pretvoj Ban'Adlab - folk healer, Virmire; refugee from Khar'shan R''' * Rahab Had’desh - representative, Confederate Arms Manufacture * Rakan Abh’Nahuul - Grand Marshal, Khar’shan High Command, Hegemony * Rasokan Ne'Vist - Down on his luck middle manager * Rendak Bol’Koron - crime boss on Cartagena (see: Caratacus Catuvel) * Renko Azh'Serah - criminal, old nemesis of Korwun Gorik * Rina Bar'Utae - commanding officer, KHDV Ban'Is'Laoe * Roaklar Hath'nak - Blue Suns, 9 Commando '''S * Shertiah Abronak - ship dealer, MIA after Reaper War T''' * Taran Gir’Bek - with the Camalan Grusto * Tew're Narak - Na'Hesit Councilor, Confederacy * Tolyx Caralat - actor. See: Infiltrator: REBORN * Tonnis Gorek - slaver * Torq - businessman, Torq's House of Furniture * Tral'Morka - abolitionist, wanted for "destruction of property, theft of property and illegal transfer of caste status" '''U * Uana Gan'Xerek - Ub'Hesit Councilor, Confederacy * Uberio Gredik - Hegemony operative, SIU, assigned to Omega. Killed in the Cerberus takeover V''' * Valek Sha'Nera - crimelord on Cartagena, once hired Korwun Gorik as his syndicate's chief enforcer * Vulsen Khor’Shanak - failed pirate turned pilgrim '''X * Xerkov Sharodok - leader of the Grusto on Omega Historical * Alrik Il-Khan - Grand Executor, Camala * Dasegar Alto - governor of Eldraam * Gae'tin Chaboron - one of the architects of the old Hegemony; helped devise the framework that would preserve the bond between the states of Khar'shan and the colonies * Goronak Har'Kesh - famous for fighting an asari matriarch * Goronak Kal'Doth - warlord, founder of Vonskar Coalition * Harthak Dasharathak - founder of the nation of Bharthat * Raulsh'Hag'ar - infamous despot * Thorn-ak Sun'var - author, The Pillars of Ethics Category:Batarians